This invention relates to a rack system, for use in a warehouse, to store pallets loaded with goods.
Rack systems for storing pallets of goods are well known and usually include a plurality of racks for storing the goods. The racks are spaced apart so as to define an aisle within which forklift trucks move for either storing or retrieving palletized loads of goods from the racks. Each rack includes a plurality of spaced vertical frames which define storage rows. Each frame is vertically oriented and extends from the front to the back of the rack. Furthermore, each frame includes a plurality of hollow, channel-shaped, vertical posts or uprights, which are spaced apart approximately one pallet depth, and are connected to each other by horizontal and diagonal cross-braces. Laterally-extending pallet-rail supporting arms are secured to the uprights and horizontal pallet-rails are, in turn, secured to the support arms. The pallets are stored in the rows by placing the pallet between two adjacent rack frames and at upper positions, resting the pallet on pallet-rails of adjacent frames.
In conventional racks the front or forwardmost post is positioned at the front of the rack and at the front end of the pallet-rail. In this position the front post can be damaged by blows received from both loaded and unloaded forklift trucks as they move in the aisle between the racks or maneuver into and out of the storage rows while storing or retrieving loads from a rack.
In a recent development, a lower portion of the front post is bent rearwardly so as to provide a downwardly and rearwardly extending lower portion for the front post. This is sometimes known as the slope or cant-leg construction. This construction has reduced damage to the front post at lower levels, but the post may still be damaged at levels above the bend.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a rack system wherein the front post is positioned in a manner to provide support for the pallet-rail and yet minimize damage along its height due from blows from both loaded and unloaded forklift trucks.
This and other objects will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.